


Three Years Later

by littoralbones



Series: A Song of Survival and Stolen Crowns [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIF AU: Rhaenys and Aegon Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littoralbones/pseuds/littoralbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew how or why Illyrio Mopatis, Magister of Pentos, suddenly took in two orphaned children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from my last story "Elia and Her Children".

Illyrio Mopatis was a kind man. That’s what he told anyone who peered and cooed at the children who mysteriously became residents in his home. “I challenge you to find another man in Pentos who is willing to clothe and feed two orphans from the streets. No man is as kind as I!” But as much as he bragged about his generosity, the recipients of it were rarely seen when Illyrio entertained his guests.

The girl could have been seen here and there before her nursemaid hurried her away from prying eyes. The small boy was more elusive. They were siblings, strangely enough; the girl had dark skin and hair while her alleged brother was fair skinned and haired. Illyrio would brush it off whenever asked. “Well I found them together so who would really know? Their mother was probably a whore with a great deal of patrons.”

As she grew older, the girl, called Naeya, was given a bit of slacken rein. Her brother’s absence was attributed to constant illness. She could be seen with her nursemaid Shera as they walked along the city market. Naeya eventually made appearances at Illyrio’s gatherings, wearing fine dresses and treated, more or less, like a pretty doll.

When her brother reached his fifth nameday, he grew restless. He wanted to join his sister on her excursions outside the estate but was forbidden from doing so. “In due time” Illyrio would say. Even at seven years old, the young boy’s sister understood why her brother could not be seen. “Don’t worry Aegon, we’ll play outside soon”, she would say. He looked dangerously like his father, with his silver hair and violet eyes. She had been fortunate to take after her Dornish mother. But no one could know that the two orphan street children were actually a prince and princess of the House Targaryen, the children of the long dead Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. 

But Rhaenys hadn’t the slightest idea what Illyrio’s plans for her and Aegon were. True, he had been very kind to the Targaryens when they arrived to Pentos, having escaped from King’s Landing almost three years ago. He treated them well, made sure they were well-fed and clothed. They were allowed to play and roam about the estate. Both were well educated in many areas of study. But were the siblings to live with the Pentoshi man until the end of their days? Would his generosity reach its peak one day?

Then one day, while Rhaenys was playing with a stray cat in the garden, Illyrio strutted outside, with a goblet of wine in one hand and a wide smile on his face. “Good day to you princess!” He said, a bit louder than he normally would. Rhaenys grew confused as Shera ran out. “Magister please, not so loudly…” Illyrio only guffawed. “And why not my lady? This little girl is a princess and her brother is to become King of Westeros one day!” 

Rhaenys quickly rose to her feet, causing the cat to hiss and run away. “What do you mean?” she demanded, looking up at Illyrio. What that his plan all along? To restore her brother to the Iron Throne? Shera tried to speak but was interrupted. “I thought it impossible myself, but I trusted Varys with his ways…and now finally, with fruitful results!” He took a swig from his goblet and Rhaenys started at the man, utterly bewildered. “Lord Varys..?” She could remember him, the spider-like man who she eventually learned was responsible for her’s and Aegon’s survival.

"Yes the same one!" Illyrio laughed. "Oh I adore when a plan falls into place, especially one three years in the making!"


End file.
